


Let Me Help

by tooberjoober



Series: Fics based on Quotes [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: When Jim says “Let me help” what he’s really saying is “I love you.” Three different times when Jim shows Spock how he loves him.(Written for the quote prompt “Let me help. A hundred years or so from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that theme. He’ll recommend those three words even over I love you.”)





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really love this, so I hope y’all like this too, and if you do, let me know!

“Spock, let me help you.” Jim said, glancing around the small cave that they had taken shelter in. 

”I do not need any assistance, Captain.” Spock said, scooting back in the cave, further away from the blistering cold winds of Gamilia IV. He pulled one of the emergency blankets they had brought down with him close around his shoulders. There was ice in his hair, on his eyelashes, he was shivering ever so slightly, his skin pale. Jim’s heart ached. 

”Come on, Spock.” Jim moved over to his friend. “It’s below zero out there. It’s not much better in here.” He kneeled beside Spock, putting the other emergency blanket over Spock. “It’s gonna be at least five hours until Scotty can beam us up. Let me help.” 

”I am fine, Jim.” Spock responded, his voice hard. 

Jim huffed as he shot his phaser at a rock to heat it up. He turned back to his friend. “Spock, you have ice in your hair. You’re shaking. This is at least ninety degrees less than what you’re accustomed to. Now I’m helping you out, with or without your cooperation. Only difference is how easy it is.” He knelt back beside his friend. 

Spock let out a resigned breath. “Alright.” 

”I need you to stand up for a second.” Jim said, a steadying hand on Spock’s elbow. Spock grabbed onto Jim’s shoulder as he brought himself to his feet. Jim took one of the blankets, laying it beside the rock he had heated a moment prior. “Alright, now lay down.” Jim commanded. Spock did as he was told, shivering slightly as he passed his blanket to Jim. He laid on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling of the cave. 

Jim laid beside him on the blanket, throwing the other over top of them. “Alright, Spock.” Jim said, draping an arm over his friend’s torso. “Let me know when that rock starts to get cold again.” He ordered. “How do you feel?” 

”Significantly warmer, Captain.” Spock responded. He could feel his heart begin to pick up speed as he felt Jim’s warm, even breaths against his neck. 

”I know physical contact isn’t your favorite, Spock, but I’m afraid it’s necessary here.” Jim responded, cuddling closer to Spock. 

”I…thank you, Jim.” Spock murmured, leaning his head downward and letting his eyes fall shut. 

Jim looked up at Spock’s face. It was an emotionless mask, as he always fought so hard to keep it. Jim had learned how to translate the little ticks and movements into emotions. He knew Spock was still struggling with something. He reached a hand up, brushing a few lingering bits of ice from his friend’s forehead. Spock stiffened considerably as Jim’s hand touched his skin, his eyes opening and meeting Jim’s concerned gaze. 

“Are you alright?” Jim asked softly, his hand returning to its place under the blanket. 

”I am fine, Jim.” Spock responded unsteadily. 

”Are you sure?” Jim asked. When he didn’t get a response, he let it go. “That blizzard really came out of nowhere.” 

”Indeed.” Spock responded. “We were aware of Gamilia IV’s temperamental weather.” 

”Yeah.” Jim let out a breath. “At least we got trapped down here together.” He offered. 

”What do you mean?” Spock opened an eye to gauge Jim’s explanation. 

”If I have to cuddle with anyone for warmth in a cave, I’m glad it’s you Spock.” Jim responded, offering a brilliant smile that would’ve been enough to melt through the piles of snow building up. 

“I…I am touched.” Spock said softly. 

”I don’t know if I say this enough, but you are my best friend, Spock. You’re one of the most important people in my life.” Jim admitted. He let out a soft laugh. “I don’t expect you to reciprocate. Cuddling makes me sappy.” 

”The feelings are returned.” Spock said quickly. “I am aware I certainly do not express it as much as a human might. So if you ever begin to doubt my fondness for you, please do not hesitate to seek me out.” Spock rolled onto his side to face Jim and look him in the eyes. 

Another smile crossed Jim’s face, this one was softer, sweeter, more hesitant. Looking at it, Spock felt as though he was let in on a precious secret. “I’ll keep that in mind, Mr. Spock.” Jim said softly, resting his head against Spock’s shoulder. 

* * *

”Let me help.” Jim offered, kneeling down beside his first officer and ripping off a strip of fabric from his shirt. 

”Jim that is unnecessary.” Spock responded, pressing a hand against his bleeding lip. “It is not so terrible an injury.” 

”Aw shut up, Spock.” Jim responded. “Besides, what else are we supposed to do until someone can bust us outta here?” He asked, looking around the prison they found themselves trapped in. He pressed the cloth against Spock’s busted lip. 

”I am almost beginning to think you just wished to ruin another of your shirts.” Spock responded, a small quirk of his lips making Jim laugh softly. 

“Most of those are accidents.” Jim responded as Spock’s hand came up to hold the fabric in place, his fingers brushing Jim’s as Jim let go of the makeshift bandage. 

”Of course.” Spock raised an eyebrow. After a moment he spoke. “You also have injuries that should be attended to, Jim.” 

Jim shrugged, rising to his feet. “Just bruises mainly, I think.” He said, stretching out. “Maybe a couple of minor scratches, but I think I’ll be fine.” 

”Jim, I believe there is blood coming from your hairline.” Spock said, looking at the scrap of Jim’s shirt, the yellow now stained with green. “Allow me to help.” He rose to his feet, ripping off a part of his own shirt and wadding the fabric up. He walked over to Jim, touching his chin and pressing the fabric to Jim’s forehead, where there was a cut oozing blood. 

”Thanks Spock.” Jim offered a small smile. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

”Surely you would have another first officer that would follow you into danger.” Spock said, his neutral expression unchanged. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want anyone else.” Jim responded. “Besides, I need your logic to even me out.” He cracked a smile. 

”You have been known to make logical decisions on occasion.” Spock said, suddenly realizing his hand was still on Jim’s chin. The captain had not complained, nor had he brought any attention to it, but Spock dropped the hand regardless. 

”I think that’s almost a compliment.” Jim said cheekily. 

”It certainly was not logical to get into an argument with the High Patriarch over how they treat their children.” Spock added, an amused looking taking over. “But I understand why your emotions took over.” 

”You don’t fucking hit kids.” Jim scowled. “I don’t care what planet you’re from. You don’t hit kids.” 

”It was an upsetting display, Jim.” Spock responded softly, his hand pulling the makeshift bandage away as he inspected the wound. “But it was unwise to attempt to take the punishment for the child.” 

”Just as unwise as it was for you to try and fight off the guards with me.” Jim retorted, smirking up at Spock. 

“The logical choice is always to assist my Captain. No matter how ridiculous the situation he finds himself in.” Spock responded, lowering the bandage, but not stepping back from Jim. 

”Thanks, Spock. That’s real friendship right there.” Jim chuckled. 

* * *

”Enter.” Spock said, not moving from his desk. His hands were steepled in front of him. His mind was in a sluggish haze, one he now recognized but still refused to acknowledge. 

Jim walked into the room with a sense of urgency that only grew as he saw Spock in his pensive state. “Spock…are you alright?” He asked slowly, wondering if Spock would admit he needed help. 

”I am fine, Captain.” He snapped. 

Jim let out a sigh, walking over to Spock’s desk. ”Spock, I know I don’t have a perfect memory, but I have enough to remember and count the years.” 

”What does that have to do with anything?” Spock demanded, harshly. 

”Spock, this time seven years ago, you were going through your personal hell, refusing to even tell anybody that you were dying because you were so fucking proud that you thought you could fight against your own body.” Jim’s mouth was a hard line as he grabbed the arms of Spock’s chair. 

”This is not your concern.” Spock’s voice was short, clipped. His eyes met Jim’s with a rage burning within them. The same fire Jim had seen back on the sands of Vulcan. The same fire that had been haunting his dreams for so long. The same fire that had stoked a desire that Jim had never allowed himself to vocalize. Not until now. 

“Spock…let me help.” Jim’s gaze softened as he took both of Spock’s hands in his. 

The words Jim had said to him so many times before took on a new meaning. They fell from his lips with such an earnest kindness, such compassion. Spock’s head cleared with the hands on his own. He yanked his hands away from Jim’s grasp. “You do not understand what you offer.” He said slowly, his voice low. He stared at his hands, holding them close to his chest. 

”I think I do.” Jim responded. “Besides, I’ll do anything. Whatever you need. However I can best assist.” 

Spock shook his head. “Jim, this would not simply be sex.” His voice was rough. It sent a shiver down Jim’s spine. “I would not just be taking your body, Jim. Our relationship is such that I would attempt to meld with you, to bond with you. I cannot do this, Jim. I will not take your mind.” 

”You’re not taking anything.” Jim argued. “A bond is…it’s a joining of two minds isn’t it?” 

”One that would allow me to sense your thoughts and emotions. One that would make me extremely possessive of you. One that would draw me to you when my time comes again.” Spock stood quickly, Jim immediately taking a step back to give him space. “I will not condemn you to this, Jim.” 

“And what if I want this?” Jim demanded. 

”A pointless hypothetical.” Spock said slowly, taking a step back from Jim. 

”It’s not.” Jim stepped closer to Spock. “I…want this.” He said gesturing between the two of them. 

”Jim, you do not.” Spock said, but his conviction was shaken. 

“Let me help.” Jim repeated. “A famous novelist recommended those three words over even I love you.” He grabbed Spock by the shoulders. “Every time I’ve said it, that’s what I’ve really meant Spock.” He slid his hands up and down Spock’s arms. “Let me help you, Spock. Even if you don’t love me, or if you think you can’t. Even if you’ll hate me once it’s over, it’ll be worth it if you let me help.” Jim pleaded. 

”Jim, you can not…” 

”Don’t tell me I can’t love you, because I do.” Jim snapped. “I know I do. If you don’t believe me do the goddamn meld.” Jim took his hand and brought it over his face, roughly where he knew his psi points to be. 

”Jim…I…” Spock felt something wet appear beneath his eye. It rolled down his cheek. 

”Spock, I want this.” Jim insisted again. “I want to help you with it this time, and the next, and every time until I die. I love you.” The words were implicit. ‘Let me help.’ 

Spock couldn’t do the meld. He refused to do it now. He grabbed Jim’s shoulders roughly and pulled him close. He brought Jim into a desperate, bruising kiss. His arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him flush against his body. Desire coursed through his veins, turning his blood to fire. “Jim…” He said warningly. “It is time. Are you sure?” His voice was shaky, fearful.

Jim responded, leaning up and kissing Spock with all the tenderness and care he could muster. “Let me help.” He said softly. 


End file.
